


Cita en el subte

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comida callejera, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Neon - Freeform, OsaSuna Week, OsaSunaWeek, OsaSuna_Week_2020, Subterráneo, Tier 2 Street food / neon, metro, noséquémásponerjaja, osasuna week 2020, osasunaweek2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: OsaSuna Week, día 2: comida callejera / neón.De una cita en el subte y puestos de comida callejera.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Cita en el subte

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez participando en una Week, ¡espero os guste mi trabajo! :)

❝Yo no sé dónde va mi vida,

pero tampoco creo que sepas vos.❞

**FITO PÁEZ**

MIYA Osamu maldijo a todos los dioses existentes por permitir que todo le saliese mal en aquel día tan importante para él.

Y es que ese no era un viernes cualquiera: ¡era el día de su primera cita con Suna! Había estado planeándolo durante toda la semana. Incluso el resto del equipo, a espaldas de Suna, colaboró en la planificación de la misma, sugiriendo lugares a los que podrían ir, y convenciendo al entrenador Norimune para que les diese libre la tarde del viernes, alegando que se merecían un descanso tras haber hecho morder el polvo a las demás escuelas de la prefectura en las eliminatorias para la Spring Interhigh. El buen hombre se vio obligado a acceder ante los ingeniosos argumentos que emplearon con el fin de convencerle, sospechando que algo más se traían entre manos, porque esos muchachos tan disciplinados y obsesionados con el vóley no se saltarían un entrenamiento para salir más temprano del colegio e ir a holgazanear a sus casitas, mas no se le ocurrió la idea de que todo aquel ajetreo era para ayudar a Osamu a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Suna, de llevarle a la mejor primera cita de toda su vida.

Una vez hubo sesionado el equipo en largos debates, donde Akagi ejerció el papel de señuelo para distraer a Suna pidiéndole que le ayudara con unos recados para luego escurrirse de su lado y volver e intervenir en la discusión (obviamente Suna dándose cuenta de esto, y haciéndose el pendejo para no estropearle el jueguito a sus amigos), perfeccionaron el plan esbozado por Osamu en un principio: le llevaría a almorzar a su restaurante favorito, el _Ichigo,_ donde servían los _onigiris_ más deliciosos de todo Hyōgo, con toda clase de rellenos, y cuyo apetitoso aspecto bastaba para hacerte agua la boca; y después darían un paseo por el cercano bulevar de Fukae, en el que le compraría el regalito de su elección, finalizando la velada con broche de oro comiendo helados en alguna de las heladerías que allí habían. El único que se opuso a todo esto fue Atsumu, arguyendo que Suna se aburriría de verle comer _onigiris_ como un cerdo durante toda la tarde. Osamu hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, replicando que no podía tomar en cuenta su opinión, pues aún no había tenido las bolas suficientes para ir y confesarle sus sentimientos de una buena vez a Kita _-san_ , por lo que ésta carecía de validez; y se excusó diciéndole que cuando tuviera su primera cita con su _senpai_ , ya podría tomarse la molestia de escuchar su opinión de mierda que a la postre nadie le pidió.

Y con todo así dispuesto, el tan ansiado día no se hizo esperar. Cuando despertó aquella mañana, más temprano de lo usual, no pensó que el universo estaría liado en su contra. De hecho, cuando se asomó por la ventana y divisó que el cielo lucía sus mejores tonos de azul, percatándose de que la bonita meteoróloga del telediario por fin había acertado en su pronóstico del clima, le pareció que la madre naturaleza estaba de su lado, obsequiándole aquel día tan espléndido para que lo disfrutara en compañía de Suna.

La emoción suscitada por la proximidad del evento se dejó sentir en su buen humor. Atsumu pudo notarlo fácilmente, puesto que, cuando en el desayuno le robó una de sus porciones de carne, su hermano no mostró ni el más leve vestigio de abalanzarse a pelear con él, asombrándose de que la magia del amor pudiese ablandar su carácter hasta el extremo de apaciguar sus más primitivos instintos depredadores. ¡Y qué sorprendida estuvo la señora Miya al verle salir a la escuela de buena gana, casi dando saltitos de felicidad! Incluso fue el segundo en llegar a la práctica matutina, por delante de la tortuga de su gemelo, aunque no pudiendo superar la puntualidad matemática de Kita _-san_. Hasta Rintarō se dulcificó al verle con el humor tan radiante, aun si estaba medio picado con él, lo que se debía a que al parecer todo el equipo era conocedor del itinerario de su cita menos él, a quien realmente le concernía el asunto.

El entrenamiento y las clases se le pasaron volando. A pesar de que estaba impaciente por que llegara la tarde, logró que la jornada se le hiciese menos tediosa, al fantasear con los sabrosos _onigiris_ que comerían y la imagen suya paseando de la mano de Suna por el bulevar. Tal vez se ganó el regaño de uno que otro profesor al pillarle distraído, pero al menos así evitó que le entraran ganas de apremiarles para que concluyeran más deprisa la explicación de sus clases, porque tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer en lugar de calarse el parloteo de la maestra de química acerca de algo que tan poco le importaba como era la mesomería de los compuestos alquenos. En cuanto escuchó sonar el último timbre, salió de primerito del salón, disparado como si le impulsara un cohete en el culo, tanto que debió volver sobre sus pasos para esperar a su novio, quien de paso le regañó por haberse dejado olvidado el libro de química sobre el pupitre.

Acompañó a Suna hasta la estación. Tras recordarle el sitio en el que debían encontrarse dentro de una hora, se despidió de él con un beso y se encaminó derechito para su casa, sin permitirse distraerse por el apetitoso aroma a comida que emanaba de los restaurantes que apenas abrían sus puertas para atender a los clientes de la tarde, incluso si ese olor a pan recién horneado parecía estarle llamando a gritos...

Y todo empezó a salirle mal cuando llegó a su casa.

Su primer problema fue que, luego de ducharse, perdió una media hora rebuscando en cada cajón de su armario, no pudiendo encontrar la chamarra que había planeado ponerse, esa que era la preferida de Suna. Al interrogar a su hermano al respecto, descubrió que éste había usado la prenda sin su permiso, manchándola con mostaza en el proceso, y escondiéndola de su vista para no dignarse a lavarla y devolverla. El Osamu afable de la mañana desapareció ante ello. Gastó otros diez minutos gritándole las cuatro palabrotas que bien se merecía, amenazándole con que si no le compraba otra chamarra idéntica a esa lo lamentaría mucho, puesto que al no haberla lavado en el acto, ahora la mancha difícilmente se borraría, dañando la tela. Después de eso, tuvo que resignarse a ponerse otra ropa, y salió presuroso de casa, creyendo que se le hacía tarde para la hora del encuentro, y olvidándose por la prisa de agarrar la billetera y el teléfono antes de salir a la calle.

Se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, rumiando entre dientes que, maldito Atsumu, cuando tengas una cita te voy a manchar toda la ropa con mostaza a ver si te gusta cómo se siente. Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, consolándose a sí mismo con la idea de que de todos modos Suna era el más bonito de los dos, tampoco notó que estaba abordando el autobús equivocado, aún incluso si sus _senpais_ habían tomado la precaución de escribirle en un papelito las señas exactas de éste y dónde debía abordarlo, para evitar que se subiera a otro. Menos mal se dio cuenta de su equivocación a tiempo, pues, de lo contrario, habría terminado en la otra punta de la ciudad. Agradecido y picado a la vez con el de arriba, abordó el autobús correcto, no pudiendo hacer nada para sentirse menos frustrado, sabiendo que llegaría irremediablemente tarde a su cita.

En cuanto se bajó del autobús, corrió a la estación donde se suponía que estaría esperándole Suna. Le halló sentado en un banquito cerca de la entrada de la misma, con una expresión irritada mientras veía su teléfono, lo que evidenciaba que ya llevaba bastante tiempo esperándolo.

—Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado en nuestra primera cita —dijo, apenas le vio llegar a su lado—. Ya me iba a poner a llorar —agregó con sorna.

Osamu se estremeció al imaginar a su novio llorando, y balbució presuroso un intento de disculpa. Suna repuso que le perdonaría si, bueno, cumplía de una vez por todas su promesa de llevarle a la mejor primera cita de toda su vida.

Tras ello, Osamu se apresuró a buscar los billetes del metro para tenerlos a la mano cuando ingresaran a la estación. Sin embargo, por más que buscó y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, no encontró por ninguna parte su billetera... y entonces recordó que, por andar pendiente de pelear con Atsumu y salir apresurado de su casa, habíase dejado ésta olvidada sobre la mesita de noche, junto a su teléfono...

Y su expresión se ensombreció.

—Supongo que se te quedó la billetera —dedujo Suna a partir del gesto desolado con el que se miró los bolsillos de los pantalones, y acertando como si hubiese podido adivinar los pensamientos que rumiaban dentro de su cabeza en aquel instante.

Osamu asintió y, con voz apagada, le preguntó:

—¿Cuánto traes encima?

—Lo suficiente para un _ticket_ del subte —repuso, tras sacar de su billetera unos pocos billetes arrugados y algunas monedas sueltas—, y para unas chuches del súper también.

Mas Osamu no escuchó aquello último.

Al escuchar la palabra _subte_ , su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

¡El subte, por supuesto! Quizás ese dinero no les alcanzaba para comer los _onigiris_ en el _Ichigo_ , pero sí podría ser suficiente para comprar algo en los numerosos puestos de comida callejera que se hallaban desperdigados por cada una de las estaciones del subterráneo. Recordaba en especial uno en el que había probado el mejor _yakitori_ de toda su vida. Había encontrado el sitio por pura casualidad. Fue por aquellos días lejanos en los que era un muchachito de secundaria. Un día en el que viajaba en metro con Atsumu, tras haber peleado con él por algo que ya ni se acordaba, cuando se bajó dos estaciones antes de la que debía con tal de no tener que verle la cara. Vagando por la estación repleta de gente, le atrajo el aroma emanado por pollo a la parrilla, hasta que encontró en un rincón apartado uno de esos puesticos de comida callejera, en el que servían _yakitori_. Estaba decorado con unas lucecitas de neón de vivos colores, y tenía un cartelito en el que figuraban alineadas varias de las brochetas de pollo que se ofrecían, rebosantes de grasa y de aspecto muy jugoso, junto al que se hallaba un listado de precios capaces de atraer hasta el bolsillo más humilde, como el suyo, al que apenas le alcanzaba la escueta mesada que por esos días le daban para comprar cualquier chuchería que se le atravesara ante la vista. No dudó en sentarse y ordenar una brocheta, y, media hora más tarde, cuando su madre fue a buscarlo angustiada al pensar que su querido hijito se había perdido, lo encontró comiendo bien a gusto los _yakitoris_ y charlando con la amable señora que regentaba el puesto.

Pensó que, si el universo no quería que comiera _onigiris_ , entonces comería _yakitori_ , porque Miya Osamu no se iba a quedar así de hambriento como estaba.

Y antes de que Suna pudiese decir algo, le agarró del brazo y le arrastró al interior de la estación.

CLARO que Osamu no pensó en algunos de los problemillas que se le presentaron en cuanto se lanzó a ejecutar su improvisado plan.

Uno de ellos era que no recordaba la estación exacta en la que se encontraba el puesto de _yakitori_ que buscaba. No obstante, éste parecía ser el menor de sus problemas. Sí se acordaba de la estación en la que había ingresado al subterráneo con Atsumu, la Kamisawa, por lo que, si tenían un poco de suerte, podría hallar la que estaba buscando dos o tres estaciones después de la misma.

No, el mayor de sus problemas era que, cuando improvisó su nuevo plan, no tomó en cuenta que era viernes a hora pico, por lo que el subterráneo estaba repleto de trabajadores recién salidos de la oficina, que se apresuraban por abordar los trenes para llegar cuanto antes a sus casas y disfrutar del inicio de aquel fin de semana. Aparte de lo muy sofocante que era aquella aglomeración de gente, el hedor a sudor y orina rancia que emanaba desde los rieles del tren no contribuía mucho a que el ambiente fuese más agradable como escenario para una primera cita.

Y Osamu supo que Suna no se sentía del todo cómodo en medio de tanta gente, en cuanto sintió que el cuerpo de su novio se tensaba bajo su agarre, y le vio pasear la mirada ansiosa en torno a la muchedumbre.

—Espero que nos bajemos en la próxima estación. —Le escuchó decir luego de que abordaron el metro, quedando atrapados en medio de una maraña de gente, que apenas cabía en el diminuto y atiborrado vagón.

Y no pudo responderle, pues no le iba a decir que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde iban.

DEJÓ pasar dos estaciones, recordando que su discusión con Atsumu había durado lo suficiente como para que pasaran por dos de ellas antes de que se bajara del metro.

En cuanto arribaron a la tercera estación, bajaron del tren siendo arrastrados por la corriente de pasajeros que, tras abandonar el vagón, se encaminaron de prisa hacia la salida o a hacer el transbordo con otra línea. Osamu se apresuró a echar un vistazo a su alrededor, sin divisar vestigio alguno del puestico de _yakitori_ entre las personas que iban y venían por la estación.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? —Inquirió Suna, al notar que su novio se detenía y miraba a todos lados con expresión vacilante.

—Un puesto de _yakitori_ que en verdad no recuerdo en qué estación está —admitió por fin, sabiendo que, de lo contrario, su acompañante se hubiese hartado de tanta incertidumbre y se hubiera largado por donde había venido.

—¡Cómo que no lo recuerdas! —Exclamó Suna, mas lo que dijo fue apenas audible, sonando su voz eclipsada por el estrépito producido por el tren al ingresar y detenerse en la estación.

Y Osamu volvió a arrastrarle al interior de uno de los vagones, antes de que el metro partiese otra vez.

—Ah, ¿qué es ese olor? —Volvió a quejarse Suna, arrugando el gesto al percibir un hedor pútrido, como a carne podrida, que emanaba desde algún rincón no determinado del vagón.

—Hey —le interrumpió Osamu, de pronto sonriéndose ante la idea que se le había ocurrido, para tratar de distraer a su novio de la incomodidad que le embargaba suscitada por el no muy agradable ambiente en el que se encontraban—, ¿no habías leído una novela en la que unos cuatro tipos armados secuestran un vagón de metro como este?

Al decir aquello, vio que el semblante de Suna se relajaba, olvidándose del olor que le molestaba y centrándose sus pensamientos en los recuerdos de la lectura del libro al que se había referido el otro.

—Sí —contestó, y soltó una pequeña risita burlona—, ¡sólo unos criminales tan idiotas como ellos secuestrarían un vagón de metro!

Y Osamu le escuchó parlotear de cómo habría enmendando los errores cometidos por los personajes del libro, si no hubiese tenido mejor opción que secuestrar un tan poco atractivo vagón de metro.

ESTUVO agradecido con el de arriba cuando, al bajarse en la siguiente estación, percibió el aroma a pollo a la parrilla que con tanto afán había estado buscando. Avanzó hacia el sitio en el que le pareció que provenía el olor, y casi dio un saltito de alegría en cuanto ante su vista resaltó el tenderete gris y las lucecitas de neón del puestico de los _yakitoris_ ,entre los demás puestos que ofrecían otros platillos de grasosa y poco saludable comida callejera.

Empero, cuando hizo el ademán de acercarse, notó que Suna había dejado de seguirle. Volviéndose, le miró con desconcierto y le preguntó qué le sucedía.

—¿En serio vamos a comer comida callejera? —Inquirió despectivamente, señalando hacia el puesto de los _yakitoris_ ,y volviendo a arrugar la expresión como hacía un rato antes—. ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera cumple las normas de sanidad básicas! —Exclamó, con visible desagrado, imaginando que el agua con la que cocinaban los alimentos provenía de las cloacas, o que el sitio donde almacenaban éstos se hallaba en condiciones insalubres.

—¿Pero no ves lo delicioso que huele? —Le reprochó Osamu haciendo un puchero, lo que dio a entender que en verdad le daba igual contagiarse de gonorrea, si antes podía comer unos cuantos de esos _yakitoris_ que tan apetecibles se le hacían.

Suna puso los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta. No tuvo más opción que acceder, al notar lo deseoso que estaba su novio por comer esos benditos _yakitoris_ , y no pudiendo negarse a la vista del adorable puchero que había hecho.

No muy convencido del todo, siguió a Osamu hasta el puesto de los _yakitoris_. El lugar estaba tal cual lo recordaba, con las mismas luces de neón (aunque éstas brillaban con menor intensidad que antes, seguramente debido al desgaste por el paso del tiempo) y el cartelito en el que figuraban las sabrosas brochetas, acompañado por el mismo listado de precios, que apenas habían variado a pesar del transcurso de un par de años. La señora que lo atendía en ese momento era la misma de aquel día. Era una mujer de cabellos oscuros, semblante alegre y piel tostada por el sol, delatando que el subterráneo no era el único sitio en el que montaba su tenderete para cocinar y vender sus _yakitoris_. Ella también pareció reconocerle, pues, tras escrutar detenidamente sus facciones, rebuscando en su memoria el recuerdo de haber visto el rostro de ese joven que se le hacía familiar, soltó una exclamación en tanto le reconocía como ese muchachito que un día se perdió en el metro y terminó comiendo en su puesto.

—¡Ah, tú eres el chico de ese día! —Exclamó divertida, riéndose al recordar los gritos histéricos con los que la madre del muchacho le llamó apenas entró en la estación, para después gritarle por separarse de su hermano y sentarse a comer como si nada—. ¡El que se perdió en el metro!

Osamu asintió, y le recordó su nombre a la amable señora.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo —dijo a continuación ella—, ¡recuerdo que me prometiste volver, y ahora es que te dignas a hacerlo!

E intercambiaron una sonora carcajada. Acto seguido, la mujer se fijó en la presencia de Suna, y le preguntó a Osamu que quién era ese jovencito tan guapo que le acompañaba, lo que provocó que el susodicho se sonrojara hasta el blanco de los ojos, por la gran confianza con la que la señora se dirigía a su pareja.

—Es mi novio —contestó Osamu, con el mismo tono indiferente que hubiese empleado para referirse al clima. Aquello hizo que Suna se sonrojase aún más, si eso era posible, contrastando el rubor de sus mejillas con la palidez habitual de su rostro.

—¡Oh, están en una cita! —Supuso acertadamente la señora. Y, haciendo un ademán para que se acercasen más, les invitó—: No se queden ahí parados, ¡siéntense! Les haré un descuento especial por esta ocasión.

Tomaron asiento en los taburetes dispuestos ante el tenderete. Motivado por la amabilidad de la señora, Osamu se precipitó a ordenar casi que todos los _yakitoris_ que se ofrecían en el menú, para compartirlos con Suna y que éste tuviera la oportunidad de probar cada uno de sus favoritos. Observaron a la mujer ocuparse de lleno en la preparación de los pedidos, desenvolviéndose con gran soltura en torno a su diminuto puestico, cortando con manos expertas los trozos de pollo y los vegetales que conformaban las brochetas, y colocando todos estos ingredientes a cocinar sobre el asador portátil. El crepitar de éstos en la parrilla fue como música para los oídos de Osamu, y ni hablar del delicioso aroma que empezó a emanar del pollo a medida de que se cocinaba, que bien pudo transportarle al cielo de la deliciosa comida callejera.

Un cuarto de hora después, la señora les sirvió las brochetas en unas bandejitas de cartón, junto a unos refrescos. Tenían el mismo aspecto apetitoso de las que aparecían en el cartelito, rebosantes de jugosa grasa y exhalando un vaporcito calientito, que evidenciaba que aquellos alimentos eran de lo más sabroso. Osamu le hizo seña de que fuese el primero en empezar a comer. Suna le miró dudoso, mas, tras vacilar por un instante, tomó una de las brochetas que el otro le ofrecía.

Y al probarla, comprendió porqué a su novio le gustaban tanto.

El pollo estaba muy bien sazonado y cocinado, confiriéndole a cada trozo una excelente textura y un sabor exquisito capaz de deleitar hasta el más exigente de los paladares.

—Ah, está muy bueno... —reconoció, en cuanto notó que Osamu habíase quedado mirándole expectante, a la espera de saber su opinión acerca de los _yakitoris_.

Y al escuchar aquello, Osamu esbozó una amplia y alegre sonrisa, feliz de que su elección agradase a su novio, cuyo corazón se llenó de calidez al verle sonreír tan animadamente.

Osamu tomó a su vez una brocheta y comenzó a comer, soltando un suspiro de placer cuando su paladar fue invadido por el agradable sabor del pollo a la parrilla. Prosiguió a halagar el buen trabajo hecho por la señora al preparar los pedidos, quien agradeció con una sonrisa a cada uno de los elogios que el otro hizo de sus recetas. Luego, continuaron comiendo, charlando con la señora, que curiosa les preguntaba de dónde se conocían y desde cuándo habían empezado a salir, y riéndose cuando Osamu le contó la graciosa historia —para bochorno de Suna— de que el otro trató de confesarle sus sentimientos cocinándole un _bentō_ , que debido a sus nulas habilidades culinarias acabó siendo poco apto para su consumo, aunque aun así de todos modos se lo comió, lo que provocó que se intoxicara y terminara abrazado al inodoro vomitando durante un día eterno. Por último, cuando hubieron terminado, la mujer retiró la bandejas y aceptó los sucios billetes con los que le pagó Suna, notando éste que gracias al descuento que les hizo les había sobrado algo más de dinero.

—Sobraron algunos yenes —le dijo a su novio, en tanto se ponían de pie—, supongo que tienes espacio para el postre.

Osamu asintió, pese a que había comido más brochetas que las que una persona con un apetito normal hubiese podido consumir de una sola sentada. Se volvió y preguntó a la señora si conocía algún puesto de comida callejera que estuviese cerca de allí y en el que vendieran un buen postre. Ella hizo ademán de meditarlo por unos instantes, y después respondió:

—Mi mejor amiga tiene un puesto de _dangos_ en la próxima estación. —Y, sonriéndoles ampliamente, agregó—: ¡Ella hace los mejores _dangos_ de todo Hyōgo, no pueden perdérselos!

Osamu sonrió ante la perspectiva de degustar unos deliciosos _dangos_ , e hizo una reverencia, como una última muestra de agradecimiento por la amabilidad con la que les había atendido. Tras despedirse de la mujer, se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron de allí, dirigiéndose al tren que recién había arribado a la estación, dispuestos a continuar disfrutando por un rato más de aquella divertida cita en el subte.

EN CUANTO salieron del vagón, arribando a la estación indicada, se extrañaron al no atisbar por ningún lado el puesto de los _dangos_ del que les habían hablado, ni ningún otro en el que vendiera comida callejera. Gracias al oficial de policía que custodiaba el sitio, se enteraron de que los dueños de todos aquellos tenderetes se habían ausentado por ese día, instalándose en la entrada de una universidad cercana a éste, con el fin de aprovechar la afluencia de gente que asistiría a un evento que desarrollábase en la misma y obtener mejores ganancias vendiendo allí sus platillos por esa vez.

Si bien los puestos de comida callejera habíanse ausentado, permanecían allí los tenderetes en los que se ofrecían libros y otros artículos de papelería, cuyos vendedores se habían adosado en aquella estación, aprovechando la cercanía de la universidad para vender sus mercancías a esos estudiantes olvidadizos, que a última hora recordaban que debían comprar algún material, pudiendo encontrar con ellos cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. Curioseando entre éstos, Suna halló un libro que llamó su atención, y Osamu prometió comprárselo, pidiendo al vendedor que se lo apartara, que mañana volvería con el dinero para pagárselo e incluso le daría una propina agradeciéndole por su amabilidad. Suna le agradeció por todo ello con un beso, como si ya tuviese el obsequio entre sus manos.

Y después volvieron al andén y aguardaron a que llegase otro tren, porque no pensaban marcharse hasta haber saciado el antojo a dulce que sus estómagos exigíanles.

SIN EMBARGO, en la siguiente estación tampoco hallaron muchos puestos de comida callejera. Tras andar un poco, dieron con un solitario tenderete, situado en un sitio un tanto apartado de la misma y mal iluminado por unas luces de neón que estaban a punto de consumirse por completo. Por suerte, en éste ofrecíanse dulces, y era regentado por una ancianita de facciones arrugadas y sonrisa amable, quien en bandejas presentaba a los potenciales compradores las variedades de golosinas japonesas que ella misma preparaba allí, haciendo uso de una pequeña y algo destartalada hornillita eléctrica. Compraron unas bolsitas de _amanattōs_ , que era para lo que les alcanzaba el poco dinero que le quedaba a Suna, pero que pese a su precio barato no eran menos sabrosos, sino que cuya textura suave y sabor dulzón era bastante agradable para sus paladares.

—Estos también están buenos —dijo Suna, tras darle un buen mordisco a uno de los _amanattōs_ que extrajo de su bolsita. Su novio asintió por toda respuesta, mientras masticaba la deliciosa golosina.

Cuando hubo terminado de masticar, habló:

—Y bien, ¿qué tal te pareció? —Inquirió, ansioso por saber si su acompañante lo había pasado bien en aquella cita, aun cuando el universo se hubo encaprichado en arruinarles la salida, imponiéndoles toda clase de dificultades que les impidió cumplir con su plan original—. Nuestra primera cita, quiero decir... —aclaró embargándole una repentina timidez.

Suna replicó que lo había pasado maravillosamente, y que aquella había sido la mejor primera cita de toda su vida.

Y le besó, mezclándose en sus bocas el sabor dulce del almíbar de los _amanattōs_ que estaban comiendo.

—Tienes razón —le dijo, en cuanto se hubieron separado—, la comida callejera es genial.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado. :)


End file.
